


Mark

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possesive Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor makes sure Igor knows that he belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Rewatching the movie and got inspired to write again.   
***  
Igor awoke as the first rays of the morning sun streamed through the curtains, years of being with the circus had made him used to being up early, whether he had wanted to be or not.

Even after three months it still felt like a dream, no longer being in the circus, no longer a hunchback, and just being free.

He looked at the empty space next to him, Victor never seemed to sleep much, always so full of frantic energy.

Igor grinned, how he loved when Victor's frantic energy turned toward him and the passion that burned between them.

Sometimes their loving was tender, but a lot of times hard and frantic.

Igor had never imagined his body could be capable of such responses, reading about it in medical books and hearing stories was one thing, to actually experience it was another thing entirely.

Victor was truly a master at everything.

Igor stood up, enjoying the aching feeling in his back side and quickly showered and got dressed.

After breakfast he was getting ready to leave when the cellar door flew open and Victor burst out, clearly on some sort of mission.

Victor stopped and looked at him, "Where are you off to at this time?"

"Lorelei invited me to a book festival, I'll be back soon."

Victor's brown eyes flashed and then grew dark, and then like a predator he began stalking toward Igor.

Igor felt his heart pound as Victor's hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled Igor to him, closing all distance between them.

Igor gasped as Victor kissed him hard, his tongue demanding entrance, Igor's lips open and Victor plunged his tongue inside.

Igor felt arousal flow through him; every bit of him on fire, Victor pulled away a little ending the kiss and attacked the skin on Igor's neck.

Igor cried out, gripping Victor's hair as Victor sank his teeth into Igor's skin.

Igor knew it would definitely leave a mark, not for the first time and certainly not the last.

Victor rose up to his full height and looked into Igor's eyes.

"A reminder of who you belong to."

A smirk came to Victor's face, "Tell your circus friend hello for me."

Victor's eyes roamed over Igor's body and Igor shivered at Victor's burning gaze.

Their loving tonight would definitely be rough.

And Igor couldn't wait; trying to get Victor jealous was such a fun game.

And the marks Victor left were always worth it.


End file.
